On Some Old Back Road
by Badger.The.Hufflepuff
Summary: It all started on some old back road. Sisters Alex and Grace Monroe's car breaks down leaving them stranded on some old back road. Their saviors are two handy mechanic brothers, the Dixons. What started out as the Dixons helping the Monroes turns into something much bigger. (No zombies)


"This all your fault." Alex Monroe sits on the trunk of her car, staring out at the slowly descending sun, while her sister yells at her. "Let's take the long way home. It'll be fun. Well is it fun now, Alex?!" Grace snaps, close to tears. They are in the middle of nowhere with no one around for miles. They were stranded and helpless. Neither one had any mechanic skills. The only thing Grace did know is that her car should not be smoking like this. Smoke flew out from under the hood of her car as Grace bats it away, trying to see if she can figure out the problem.

"It could be worst." Alex shrugs, not at all worried about the car. Alex has always been the carefree one. Acid could be pouring from the skies and she still would worry. It was Grace that did the worrying and the panicking.

"Worst?! What could be worst than this Alexandra?! We are stranded in the middle of nowhere with no help from anyone because there is no one for miles!" Alex sighs and leans back against the car's back window.

"At least it's a nice day."

"Nice-Alex the sun is setting! Wolves will be out! Coyotes! Cougars!"

"Oh, now you're just being dramatic." Alex says as she stares up at the beautiful yellow sky.

"Alex! We! Are! Stranded!" She yells very loud and very slow, trying to get her message across. Alex shrugs and twirls a strand of her pale blonde hair around her finger.

"Could be worst." Grace screams in frustration, anger, fear. It's going to be night soon and Grace had no idea where they are or how they're going to get home. There are no telephone poles around meaning she has no bars. There is no way to call for help or get somewhere to spend the night. They were stranded. "We could walk." Alex suggests as she hops off the car and makes her way to her sister. "See if we can find anything or anyone." Grace sighs and looks at Alex.

"Alex, there isn't anyone around. We haven't passed a house in three hours."

"What about up ahead?"

"I'm sure it's the same thing. Look, we can see for miles up ahead and do you see houses or buildings at all?" Alex narrows her eyes as she looks up ahead.

"Nope." She says, causing Grace to look at her.

"Doesn't that worry you? Aren't you scared? We're in the middle of nowhere with the night slowly approaching and we have no one around to help us." Alex looks at her sister for a long moment.

"Could be worst." Grace stares at Alex wanting to strangle her.

"1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10." She counts slowly while taking deep breaths.

"Why are you counting?"

"To keep calm so I don't strangle you!" Alex blinks her pale blue eyes at her sister with a frown.

"You know getting angry isn't going to help." Grace closes her eyes and takes deep breaths. Sometimes Grace can't believe the two of them are twins. She even accused her mother of adopting one of them before. They look nothing alike, in fact, they look like polar opposites. Alex has pale blonde hair and blue eyes with pale skin, while Grace has honey tan skin with dark brown hair and eyes. They didn't look nor act at all similar. "Hey, look a car." Grace spun on her heels looking and sees a blue truck driving towards them up the road aways.

"Oh... my... god." Grace breaths.

"Told you not to worry." Grace clenches her teeth as she looks at Alex. Alex smiles, which only makes Grace want to kill her all the more. "But hey, I mean, you could still worry. For all, we know these guys are killers." Grace grows pale, causing Alex to giggle. "Oops." Grace leans back against the hood of her car and buries her face in her hands.

"I hate you." Alex just smiles and watches the car. She holds out a hand, signaling for the truck to stop, while her sister tries to calm back down.

"Problem?" Inside the truck is two guys. Both of them were very muscular and looks like hard working rednecks. The one in the passenger side looks a good couple years older than the driver.

"Yeah, my sister's and I's car..." Alex motions to the pathetic Honda Acord. "We're kind of stuck. You wouldn't be able to help us, would you?" Alex asks as she looks at the two men.

"What's wrong with it?" The driver has yet to speak, the older doing all the talking.

"Don't know. My sister and I aren't really one with cars. You wouldn't mind checking it out, would you? We've been waiting here for hours and my sister worries very easily." Alex says. "And she tends to jump to the worst scenarios. If you could just help us out I know it would calm my sister down."

"What you say, baby brother?" The older looks at the driver, who glances over.

"We can take a look at it." The man nods. Both of them had strong and deep southern accents, but the younger had a gruffer tone to his accent.

Alex steps back allowing them to pull over. Grace was still doing the breathing thing. "Will you calm down, they agreed to help." Alex says as she leans against the car beside her. Grace runs a hand through her hair and looks at Alex.

"I still blame you."

"Could be worst."

"If you say that one more time I will kill you." Grace says in a very serious voice, causing Alex to take a step back, running right into the older redneck. Alex looks up and smiles.

"Sorry." She sidesteps as Grace shoots a glare at her sister. "You wouldn't actually kill me... right?"

"I'm getting to it." Grace takes another step back as the older redneck starts laughing. Grace pushes off the car and steps back to let the rednecks take a look.

"Merle, grab the bottled water in the truck." The younger says gruffly as he looks at the still smoking car. The older heads to the truck and grabs the water bottle before throwing it to the younger. The younger pours some water into the car, causing the smoke to almost completely stop. Grace naws on her bottom lip thinking the worst.

"So, how bad is it?" Grace manages to ask, her eyes filled with worry as Alex is busy playing with her hair with not a care in the world. The redneck looks the car over more and leans against the car, biting his thumb.

"There's a lot of problems." Dread fills her up as she looks at the car. "The valves are busted, hose broke, a few other things."

"Great..."

"Coul-" Grace glares at her sister, causing her to fall silent.

"My brother and I have a shop just a few miles up, if you want we could bring it up there and take a look at it." The older known as Merle says. Before Grace can answer, Alex does.

"Sure, that'd be great." Grace gives her sister a look, but Alex just smiles.

"It could be worst." Grace turns her glare at the younger redneck as he smirks at her and heads off after his older brother.


End file.
